Destiny
by katiejo25
Summary: Jane knew he was her destiny. He always was. Knowing that didn't make things any easier. Alternate season 5 fic, starts in 5x07 Jane/Michael, Rafael/OC
1. Chapter 1

Destiny

Chapter 1

There they were in the middle of nowhere in Montana. The night was crisp, cool. You could see every star in the sky. Very different than Miami. He had kissed her then. A flash of all the times he had kissed her in the past went through her head. She felt that same rush. This was what she needed to clear her doubts. She would never feel this way with Rafael. She smiled as she drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

She awoke to the sound of an animal howling. "Michael." She hissed terrified.

He stirred and his eyes drifted open, "What is it?"

"There's an animal nearby!" She exclaimed loudly.

"I'm sure you just scared it off." He said with a chuckle.

"Michael, I'm serious. There is something out there." Jane said shivering as the animal howled once again.

"Come here." Michael said gesturing for her to come closer to him. She snuggled into him.

"I'll keep you safe, always." He said stroking her hair before kissing her forehead.

"Promise?"

"I promise." She stared into his eyes and suddenly she didn't feel so cold or scared. His eyes darkened and she knew exactly what she wanted because she wanted it too. She closed the gap between them. And there under the Montana sky, they made love. And it was just as passionate as the first time.

She awoke with the biggest smile on her face. All wrapped up in him, just like the old days.

"Michael." She whispered.

"Hmm." He mumbled not yet wanting to open his eyes.

"We need to go back." She said softly.

"Yeah." He said his eyes opening.

"My plane leaves in a few hours."

"Can you stay longer?" He asked.

"I would if it wasn't for Mateo." Jane said knowing she needed to get back to her son. She began picking through the pile of their clothing. She grabbed her shirt and quickly threw it on and then tossed him his pants.

He stared off as the Montana sun began to rise. "Was this goodbye?" He finally asked.

She stopped what she was doing and quickly went to him. "No, Michael. It wasn't. I want us to be together. I love you too." He kissed her and just like that they were in their bubble again.

Looking at Michael she could see their future, a clear one finally.

"_Jane, we are going to be late!" Michael called._

"_I'm coming. "She said as she rushed down the stairs holding her very pregnant belly. _

"_Should I change again?" She asked. It was her 3__rd__ dress change._

"_You look great." Michael stated smiling as he had for the other 2 dresses. _

"_I know, but it's not everyday you meet your son's first girlfriend." Jane said her eyes beginning to well up._

"_Don't cry. You will ruin your makeup again. She is going to love you." Michael said gently wiping her tears. _

"_Yeah, Mama she is going to love you." Their daughter came running up and jumped into Michael's arms. _

_Just then Michael's phone rang, "Hey Raf. We are on our way. Yeah, she just finished changing again. 3__rd__ one. I think we are finally good." He laughed like he was talking to a good friend as the conversation continued on the way to the car. _

_Jane smiled following. This was the way it should be. _

She came out of the vision and knew she had to say the words neither of them wanted to hear. Words she had said before in a similar situation. If they were ever going to get to that point, they needed to talk about it.

"We have to talk about Rafael." The bubble popped.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So, this is it?" Michael said as they drove to the airport.

"For now. Just until I can get everything squared away with Rafael and everything." Jane said. She sighed looking up into the sky as she watched an airplane take off.

Their conversation had gone pretty much like it had the last time she had echoed the words "We have to talk about Rafael." Michael came up with a series of solutions, wanting to talk to Rafael and work things out, but Jane instantly shut that down. This was different this time. Her and Rafael had had a true relationship, they were in love. If Michael hadn't come back, she surely would have married him.

That was the thing though. Michael did come back. And everything she thought she knew and felt was thrown up in the air. She loved Rafael, but Michael had never really left her heart.

He "died" and she grieved. She moved on. She never expected him to come back. She never stopped loving him. How could she? He was her soulmate. So much time had been stolen from them.

She felt anger burrow in her stomach. Rose had caused all this chaos. She brought so much pain and destruction and still even from prison was wreaking havoc on her life and loved ones.

Michael noticed the change in her mood. "What are you thinking about?" He asked gently.

"Rose. This is all her fault." Jane said her eyes brimming with tears of frustration and anger.

"I know. We are going to end her, once and for all. That's why I have to come back to Miami." Michael said with determination.

"You are going to go back to the station?" Jane asked. The thought scared her.

"I have to. It's what I was meant to do. I have to stop her Jane. She can't keep doing this to us and everyone we love." Michael said firmly.

"I know… you're right. It just scares me. I don't ever want to lose you again." Jane said as more tears began to fall. They pulled up to the airport drop off area.

"Hey, look at me." Michael said stroking Jane's face gently until she was looking at him.

"You are never going to lose me. In good times and bad, baby I'm here with you. We've made it through artificial insemination, shootings, false deaths, and amnesia. We can make it through anything. We are going to take down Rose, and finally be done with her. We can live free. And you know what Jane, when this is all over we are going on that honeymoon." He said the last part with a chuckle.

She smiled. He always knew what to say to make her feel better.

"There's my girl. Come here." He said pulling her to him. They held each other for a moment before kissing goodbye. 

"I love you Michael."

"I love you Jane."

She stepped out of the truck. Grabbed her bag out of the back and with one last glance at Michael, she headed into the airport.

Michael stared after her. He wanted desperately to go with her now, but knew she needed time to sort her life out. Him coming back certainly wasn't expected. He knew it wasn't going to be easy. So, he would be heading back to Miami, just not with Jane until she was ready.

His thoughts drifted back to Rose. He had been right though. They needed to take down Rose. He shut his eyes and a memory of him strapped in a chair with electrodes on his head flashed through his mind. He was brought out of the memory when the car behind him honked. He put the truck in drive.

He had failed to tell Jane that since his memories had returned, he had been having nightmares nearly every night. The only exception to that was last night, holding Jane again had been the comfort he needed.

Keeping Jane in the front of his mind during the torture Rose inflicted on him had gotten him through. Their love was more powerful than anything. She was the reason he could get his memories back in the first place. All of this was more than just coincidence. It was fate and he had no doubt they belonged together. He would never give up on that.

He just needed to be patient. Things would work out. She was his destiny and fate would lead them back together.


End file.
